My New Pack?
by thebestpplrcrazy
Summary: Alith finds Infinite who is trying to kill himself but Alith won't let him. They start to find comfort in each other but Infinite thinks Alith will leave one day. Together they try to do the right thing while fighting the darkness in themselves but could they really be good?
1. Alith/Entoria

I own nothing but Entoria/Alith the weird wolf and my other ocs.

Infinite laid beside a cliff ledge. He had no idea how he got there or why he was still alive. He was injured physically and mentally. His fur was matted with blood, the wound across his chest still bled from the ruby and was beginning to get infected. He didn't have the will to live anymore,his normally proud will was so damaged he didn't want to fight to stay alive. He dragged his tired body closer and closer to the ledge. The breeze rustled his fur. He felt so broken and useless. No one wanted him, not his pack, Dr Robotnik or anyone for what he done. He just needed to push himself a bit more and he'll finally be free. The jackal felt himself fall but got his foot yanked up. He looked up to see a black male wolf with long wavy fur from his head that was white and turned grey with black at the tips. He looked as bad as the jackal felt. "Let me go!" Infinite yelled. "No! You can't die! Infinite took everything from everyone! I'm not letting anyone get hurt if I could help!" the wolf said as he slowly dragged Infinite up onto the ledge. "I am Infinite!" the jackal yelled at the wolf and started crying. The wolf just stared at him and said "Infinite destroyed my home without a second glance. He killed others without caring. Your a broken jackal that feels." The wolf smiled "Infinite is dead." The wolf kicked Infinite's mask over the edge and hauled the crying jackal back to what he called his new home. It was a cave a bit far from town. Inside was some blankets and a fire pit with bags of rashings. The wolf laid the jackal down on the blankets and stared emotionlessly at the now sleeping jackal. The reason why he let the scientists use his body was for the money for his pack. Alith stared at him and back down at his ripped gloved paws. He was never a male he was born female but didn't know how to change back but the scientists made sure he knew how to use his shadow energy. Now they are rotting in that lab where he left them. Alith made sure the fire was still burning before crawling under the blankets beside the jackal. The wolf frowned as he felt the other's forehead, he was burning up. The next morning an angry Alith ran to town. He hated waking up early. He easily stole medicine and anything he could get his hands on for soup. Alith slowly walked back to his cave. He felt like shit for stealing but he had no money and was okay if he starved but he couldn't let a sick and injured jackal starve. Alith got back and was happy to see the jackal still asleep. Alith dug out a pot so he could make some chicken soup. Alith just hopped it'll turn out good. Alith glanced at Infinite's gloves and shoes, they had the Infinite symbol on them. Alith carefully took them off and burned them in a fire he made outside of the cave. Infinite woke up freezing but saw a big bowl of soup that smelt good. He tried to sit up but slowly fell back down and groaned in pain. Alith came walking in the cave with an arm full of wood for the fire. He sat down beside the jackal. "I'm Entoria but call me Alith because I'm a male right now." Alith smiled at Infinite. The jackal looked at Alith like he was crazy but thought he'll ask more about it later. "Zero..My name is Zero." Zero said with his ears flat on his head. "Well Zero, I thought you might not be able to sit up so I bought some straws." Alith smiled and put a straw in the soup. He grabbed more blankets to prop Zero into more of a sitting position. " Thank you…" Zero whispered. "Your welcome!" Alith grinned. He stood up and walked out the cave. Zero's mismatched eyes widened, he got nervous once he didn't see Alith but tried to fight it off. His heart raced and it suddenly got hard to breath. Zero gasped trying to get air into his lungs but it didn't help. He was gonna start panicking but saw Alith walk in with a bucket of water. Alith sat the water down near Zero and dug in a bag for soap. Zero watched Alith while he kept breathing heavy. Alith poured a little soap into the bucket and dunk a cloth in it but grinned as his holy glove got wet. He took off his now wet gloves, uncovered Zero who looked at him shocked and began to clean out Zero's wounds on his legs first. The time Alith was done Zero was breathing normally and was done his soup. Alith quickly ran out but came back with another bucket of water to wash out the soap. Zero was dozing off but tried to stay up. Alith then began to put salve on all the cuts and put extra on Zero's chest because of how the edges were green. Zero flinched and glared at Alith. Alith ignored him and bandaged all the wounds. "There!" Alith smiled and studied his handy work before finishing "Now you'll heal." "You looked worse than me the other day. Now you look fine." Zero sated. "I know right? My fur was burnt and I smelt like a burnt duck. Oh yeah and the blood. I think it has to do with what the scientists did to me." Alith's smile vanished and his grey eyes became a bright yellow with slits and a clouded over look. Zero wanted to ask more but thought it was better to wait till later on. Alith shook his head "But that's in the past!" "Why did you save me?" Zero asked but knew he was falling asleep. "I saved you because I thought you were a normal jackal but after you told me who you used to be….I decided you needed a second chance." Alith looked at the now sleeping jackal and smiled but looked worried. He needed to get Zero to a real house so he could break his fever. A cold cave won't help him but Alith searched for his pack and everyone he asked told him they either were dead or splitted up during the war.

Alith's ears lay flat on his head as he remembered his younger siblings and his grandmother that took care of them all. He hoped they all were alive somewhere. Tears rolled down Alith's face as he looked at Zero sleeping. He wanted to blame Zero and kill him like he was made to do but it wasn't Zero he was supposed to kill. It was Infinite and he was already dead. Alith wiped away his tears. He stood up to try to let off his anger by cutting down more trees for firewood. Alith made shadows appear around his paws and turned them into solid points. It looked like he had black pointed gloves on. He hacked down trees like they were paper. After about an hour he hauled it all inside the cave. He noticed Zero moved to his side and threw another blanket over him. Alith then slowly started preparing a mushroom soup with the last bit of milk he had in a hole he dug up in the cave to keep it cold. As he was done cutting mushrooms he heard footsteps outside the cave. Alith instantly ran to the opening of the cave and peered out. He saw a big green crocodile talking loudly with a bee but Alith's instincts felt off. He turned to scan the cave and felt like he was being watched. He didn't like this at all. Alith ran back to Zero and covered Zero with his body and kept looking around and at the opening. A few minutes went by and that bad feeling left making Alith released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard the crocodile talk/yell "What?! But we-" Alith heard another male talking but couldn't make out the words. A few minutes passed when Alith finally crawled over Zero to the cave opening to see no one was there. Alith returned to making the mushroom soup but couldn't shake that strange feeling.

Alith ate his soup in silence when he heard a thud. He twitched and saw a big backpack with two sleeping bags attached. Alith put his bowl down and walked over to the backpack. He nudged it a couple times. Nothing happened. Alith smiled so big he couldn't help it. "Thank you!" Alith happily yelled into the forest. Alith took the bag back to where he was sitting with his bowl of soup. He carefully unpacked the bag. Alith found packets to make beef and chicken broth, some pairs of gloves, salves, a first aid kit with extra bandages, granola bars, a compass,bottles of water, a fire starter that Alith had no idea how to use it, matches and at the very bottom of the back that made it so heavy was an air mattress. Alith's tail wagged and he finished his soup. Zero woke up to a horrible whistling noise. He glared at Alith and watched as Alith blew into a big black bag? Balloon? "What are you doing?" Zero asked and coughed. "Trying to get our bed up before it gets late but as nice as who ever left the bag here they forgot a damn air pump!" Alith said before he kept blowing into the air mattress. "How is that a bed?" Zero asked. "It's an air mattress!" Alith gasped and finished "It's like a mattress but filled with air instead of fluff...Cotten…Feathers?... What ever mattresses are filled with." Zero looked at the barely half filled air mattress with doubt. "Mushroom soup is waiting for you." Alith grunted before he continued to fill the air mattress. "What did you mean?" Zero asked after another straw full of soup. "Mean? About what?" Alith asked clearly out of breath. "To call you Alith because your a male. I thought you are a male?" Zero asked but knew he shouldn't of asked as he watched Alith's eyes dim. "I was born female. I used to be called Entoria but after I let the scientists use me as a test subject….I'm not sure what they did to me. All I know is I could switch genders but I don't know how to. They didn't bother trying to help or teach me. All they showed me is how to use my shadow powers… Shadow Energy?...Then I killed them…" Alith whispered the last part but Zero heard and his ears flattened against his head. " Did you let them do that to you because of me?" Zero nervously asked. "No. It was Infinite I was built to kill." Alith smiled. "But he's already dead." Zero just looked at Alith shocked but didn't want to ask anymore. "Since we're digging into my past. Let's go into yours. Why did you become Infinite?" Zero layed down and didn't answer, Alith rolled his eyes but kept trying to blow up the mattress. About an hour later Alith finally had the mattress up. He unrolled the sleeping bags and unzipped them just to zip them together, making a big sleeping bag. "Zero! I know your up. I see your tail moving." Alith grinned as he saw Zero's tail stop moving. "I got our bed made." Alith said as he started to uncover Zero. Zero groaned as Alith helped him stand but Zero's legs shook under him. Alith picked up Zero bridal style and carried him to the bed. "I could of walked!" Zero growled. "You mean crawled? Plus I'm not watching you reopen your wounds." Alith covered Zero back up who instantly snuggled into the warmth of the big sleeping bag. Alith threw more blankets over him to make Zero sweat out his fever. Alith got the little fire to be a bit bigger for more heat. Alith then crawled into the bed and stared at the ceiling of the cave. "I got beat by Shadow the hedgehog..He called me weak and a coward. I let my pride take over me.. I left my pack when Dr Robotnik said he could make me stronger...I should of listened to my pack… I know now I am a coward and weak." Zero whispered "Your not weak. It takes a lot of strength to admit that. I'll go beat up Shadow for you!" Alith smiled. "He'll just hurt you like me. That's how I got this scar." Zero traced the scar over his face. "Your scar makes you look badass! I wouldn't mind one but it probably won't look good on me when I'm a girl though." Alith said while wondering how she'll look with a scar over her face. "Heh! You'll look horrible." Zero said a bit to serious. Alith glanced at Zero and saw him smile. "Hey! I'll look more deadly! Then no one will mess with us!" Alith said happily. "Yeah right. We'll probably get into more fights because of how we look." Zero smirked but inside knew he was useless without his sword. "Then as soon as your better we should train together so we could watch each other's backs." Alith said while his eyes were shut. Zero's eyes widened. Does that mean Alith wants him around after he gets better? "Okay." Zero said before he drifted into sleep.

The next day Zero woke up with some porridge and a baggy filled with sugar packs. He was nervous at first but kept telling himself Alith was just cutting wood. He couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching him though. His ears kept twitching at every little sound. Then he heard a thud that made him twitch so bad he barely caught his bowl he almost dropped. He slowly turned to the cave opening and saw a bag. Zero just stared at it. His heart was racing and he didn't dare look away. What if someone was out there waiting for him to attack but saw Alith walk in with a pair of new shoes. He smiled at the bag and picked it up. "I traded some of our blankets for shoes for you!" Alith sat beside Zero on the mattress that made Zero bounce up slightly. "Sorry about them being black and red though. Thought it was better than the bright pink runners. Oh look at my boots! Their like my old ones I used to have." Alith smiled as Zero looked at Alith's spiked heeled combat knee high boots. "I made sure they were boy ones." Alith smiled but frowned at the paper that was tied onto the backpack. "Thank you. Who left the bag?" Zero asked. "I don't know but they want me to work for them now." Alith handed Zero the note. "I probably should for them helping us but I don't want to leave you alone and I was hoping we could get moving as soon as your better." Alith said with worry in his voice. Zero saw the ink slowly disappear but luckily he red it all. "So you been taking bags full of stuff from strangers? I know my parents didn't love me but they at least made sure I didn't take anything from strangers." Zero commented. "We needed the food, mattress, sleeping bags, matches and the salves. I been putting on your wounds." Alith thought he'll ask more about Zero's family later on. "I don't trust this." Zero said. "I don't either but if I don't came back don't accept anymore bags." Alith said as he stood up to leave again. "Wait your going?!" Zero asked surprised he was actually going to go. "Yes. I hate owing people." Alith dug in one of the bags and handed Zero a dagger. "Only use it if your in danger. I'll try to be fast." Alith walked out the cave.

Alith ran to the spot he was supposed to meet whoever wrote the letter. He was on the outskirts of town in a field area with little hills here and there. Alith was nervous. One because he didn't know who was coming and two he was normally very shy but once he started taking care of Zero he's been forcing himself to talk. Like with the shoes this morning. He traded people blankets for rashings then traded those for plywood then traded them for the shoes. He stuttered at the first traded but easily got the shoes after that but Alith was mentally exhausted. "Hey wolf what's your deal?" a stern yet serious voiced asked behind Alith who jumped but glowed a purple light covering his body. When Alith turned it wasn't Alith but Entoria who glared at the the purple chameleon. The chameleon eyes widened before quickly turning away. "What?" Entoria asked but gasped as she heard her voice. "Wait here." the chameleon said before disappearing. Entoria ducked down. She never really got how the males could walk around without clothes but the girls had to be clothed but she was embarrassed. She felt her fur heat up on her muzzle. It was five minutes before the chameleon came back and dropped clothes in front of Entoria along with underwear that made Entoria's face a bright red. She quickly put on the clothes so fast she shocked herself. Entoria looked down at her skinny black jeans, her new green v-neck shirt and a pretty awesome looking purple trench coat that has ruffles from the hips down. "So...What did you want?" Entoria asked. The chameleon turned and said "Sorry if the clothes don't match. I just tried to hurry." "The clothes are awesome. Thank you for the clothes and everything else to but why are you helping me and my friend?" Entoria asked. "I caught you stealing. So me and my team followed you. I saw your sick friend.-" Entoria cut in "Your the one I felt watching me?!" "Yes and I saw how you shielded him with your body, waiting for an attack. I could see your a warrior and I wanted you to join the Resistance." the chameleon finished. "The Resistance is the big group that took down Eggman and Infinite?" Entoria asked. "Yes." the purple chameleon answered. "No but if there is another way to pay you back then I will." Entoria said. " I saw you use your powers. You'll get better training and learn how to control it better-" "I'm not a thief and I thank you but ever since Infinite got defeated others been mean to jackals. I'm not putting my friend through that." Entoria said with so much force she shocked herself. The chameleon sighed. "If you change your mind ask for Espio or Knuckles at the Resistance." Espio disappeared. Entoria ran back to the cave worried, they had to leave before the Resistance figured out Zero used to be Infinite. Entoria walked in to see Zero rocking back and forth mumbling something. "Zero!" Entoria said but regretted it because she got clawed at. Luckily she moved but her cheek got scratched instead of her eye. Entoria hissed in pain but didn't know she was now Alith again. Alith grabbed ahold of Zero's hand and kept saying "Breath. It's okay Zero." over and over till Zero finally calmed down. He was shaking and crying. Alith hugged Zero like he would break if Alith let go. Alith and Zero stayed like that till the sun was setting when finally Zero pulled away. Alith grabbed Zero's arm and hauled him to a standing position. They slowly made their way out of the cave. The evening cool air was to cold for Zero and Alith knew that but he needed to do this with Zero. Alith breathed deep before howling so loud that Zero flinched. Zero looked at Alith with a mix of surprise and sadness. "Now you howl. You heard mine so you'll know it's me. I won't understand your howl like you can't with mine but at least if your in danger you could easily call me." Alith said with a smile. "My howl is annoying." Zero said with his ears flat. "Can't be any worse than a hyena." Alith smiled. Zero actually howled and his howl was annoying but Alith didn't care. He joined Zero, they spend about a good ten minutes howling into the wind. Alith felt like he was back with his pack while Zero felt free and happy to have a pack mate. Wait a pack mate? Zero looked at Alith who was still howling. Zero was scared Alith would leave him like how he left his own pack for power. They walked back to the cave. Alith got the fire started and reheated some leftover porridge for Zero. Zero ate but Alith looked so distant that Zero felt panicky. "They wanted me to join the Resistance." Alith suddenly spoke. Zero's mind instantly showed Alith leaving him. "So your leaving me then?" Zero asked. "No! I told them no." Alith said and added "But they are watching us. We have to leave before they figure out who you used to be. Tomorrow I'm gonna trade most of our stuff to get a wagon so I could pull you. My friend Khan lives. Well used to live beside a lake about two maybe three days walk from here. He'll let us stay with him for awhile." "How do you know this Khan won't turn me in?" Asked Zero. "Because he doesn't care if someone is evil or good or used to be. He'll help anyone." Alith said. "I'm sorry. I clawed your cheek." Zero said while staring into his bowl. "It's okay. I have anxiety attacks to." Alith said and yawned. "Is that was that horrible feeling was?" Zero asked. "Yes." replied Alith. He took off his jacket, gloves, boots and undid the zipper on his pants before crawling under the blanket. "Why are you wearing cloths?" Zero asked. "Wow. I didn't know we were playing twenty questions. Because I was a girl till I got clawed." Alith said a bit too harsh. Zero's ears lay flat on his head and he knew it was all his fault. He was bad at being a friend or pack mate or whatever this was. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound that harsh. I'm just tired. I am sorry Zero." Alith said as he closed his eyes. Zero set his bowl down and hugged Alith. Alith smiled and turned to his side so he could hold Zero better. The two fell asleep like that. When morning came Alith was too exhausted to move he felt like his bones were grinding with every breath. He watched Zero breath heavy in his sleep and his fever came back. Alith felt his forehead to see if he had a fever to. Unfortunately he did have one to. Alith whimpered, he didn't want to be sick. They were supposed to leave today but he could barely move or keep his eyes open. Zero woke up to a dead fire and no food made. He saw that Alith was still sleeping. So Zero tried and tried to get the fire started and after 25 matches he finally got it. Zero then found packets of beef broth. So he heated up water and dumped the packets in and stirred. Zero never really cooked before but he knew how to heat up water. Zero wobbly got the bowls and poured the broth in them. Zero was so proud he could finally do something for Alith but he was freezing so Zero added a few more logs into the fire. It quickly got way to smokey in the cave and Zero had no idea what to do. Alith slowly sat up and used the long stick he used as a poker and broke a part the logs so heat still came but it wasn't smokey. Alith layed back down but saw the bowl of soup. "Zero...Drink some soup but don't swallow it and act like we're gonna kiss then spit it in my mouth." Alith said but he had a big grin on his face. Zero's fur bristled and he felt his fur go hotter then what is was. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Zero smirked trying to hide the fact he was embarrassed. "You know what? I wouldn't want my first kiss with someone spitting soup in my mouth!" Alith burst out laughing along with Zero. Alith drank up the soup like he never ate in ages. Zero was still siping on his when he noticed Alith was sleeping again. Zero wagged his tail because Alith ate all the soup he made. Sure it was just broth but Alith liked it anyway. Zero finished his and layed next to Alith. Zero just noticed that Alith smelt like rain and something else….Roses? No it was more sweet...Chocolate? No that was to sweet...Zero kept thinking over other smells before he fell asleep. It was afternoon when Alith woke up with a killer headache, he felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. It took him an hour to rebandage Zero's wounds. He wished he would of just woke him up, it would of been a lot easier. Zero opened his eyes and said "We can't leave if we're both sick." "I know but I don't know if I could protect you like this either." Alith sadly said. "Just leave. I'm useless anyway. Just go and find your pack." Zero said seriously. "I only knew you for about four days now. You are my pack. Probably my only pack mate. I been asking around about my pack in the city. Others tell me they are either dead or spilt up." Alith wiped away tears he didn't know he had. "I'm not leaving you!" Zero just shook his head with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry…" "It's not your fault!" Alith said as he laid back down, he was so tired and sore. "It's not your fault…." Alith drifted back to sleep. "It is. You're just to damn good to see it or you really think I'm worth it…" Zero said knowing Alith didn't hear him. Zero got up and his legs tried to buckle under him but he forced them to move like when Alith helped him the other day. He walked around the cave willing his legs to work normally. He walked around for five minutes when he collapsed on the bed making Alith bounce. Alith turned and pulled Zero's ear who yelped in surprise. "I let you sleep without bouncing you so let me sleep!" Alith growled out before letting go of Zero's ear and went back to bed. Zero looked horrified, he never saw Alith look or sound so viscous before. Zero moved slowly not to wake up Alith afraid of what Alith might do. Zero laid there looking up, he was tired of being useless. He can't move a lot without help he still felt hot but he was able to make a broth soup. He could keep the fire going but he ended up making the cave smokey. "He'll be better off without me." Zero whispered and slowly made his way out the cave. He didn't know how far he actually made it before he had to lean on a tree and rest for a bit. Zero started shaking. He was freezing, he should of took one blanket with him but didn't think about it till now. He noticed he was beside a river that looked like it had a strong current.

Alith woke up and noticed right away that Zero wasn't in the cave. Alith got up and walked out the cave. His muscles hurt with every step he took but he ignored it. He sniffed the air and got Zero's scent. A mix of pine and a spice Alith couldn't place. Alith slowly followed the scent and was breathing heavy. He growled at himself for feeling so weak. The last time he felt like this his great great grandmother took care of him and made sure he was well taken care of before he was aloud to leave his bed. Alith walked and walked but had to stop to take a break. He was dizzy and freezing.

Zero didn't know when he fell asleep but knew the legs in front of him weren't there before. He sat up to look up at the owner of the legs but saw a wispon thrusted in front of his muzzle. Zero noticed it was a fire wispon and thought being burnt he'll finally be warm. "Listen dog give me everything you got!" the yellow bird yelled. Zero just stared at the bird with a blank stare. The bird yanked Zero to his feet and shoved the wispon against his chest wound. Zero gasped at the sudden pain but didn't really care. "Now give me everything you have!" the bird yelled again but more angry sounding. Zero smirked before saying "I got nothing." The bird glared at Zero while Zero just tried to stay standing.

Alith started to run even if it hurt like hell once he caught another scent. Alith huffed as he saw a bird pointing a wispon at Zero's chest making it bleed again. Alith growled before charging into the bird. All anyone heard was a thud before the yellow bird yelped and hit the ground. Zero eyes widened as he watched Alith's grey eyes become a neon yellow then a bloody red with black energy wrapping itself around his hands making big pointed claws. Under Alith's feet was a flat looking black fire that danced. A purple haze of light covered Alith and vanished but Entoria stood there looking feral. She slashed at the yellow bird that screamed an ear splitting scream. Zero slid to the ground staring at Entoria with a mix of amazement, fear, and jealousy. He never saw a female look so beautiful but deadly, she scared him more than Shadow and could literally feel the darkness rolling off of her. He was jealous with how powerful she actually was and how she showed no emotion while hurting people like how he used to. Zero was pulled out of his thoughts when Entoria threw the bird like he was a paper ball towards Zero. The bird tried to crawl away but Entoria was instantly behind him. He grabbed his head feathers to make him look at Zero. Zero saw how badly the bird was cut open all over his body. "Don't! Mess! With! My! Pack!" Entoria growled before snapping the birds neck like he was a stick. Zero watched as the bird fell to the ground but gasped as Entoria yanked his ear. "Why..Did. You. Leave. The. Cave?" Entoria whispered making herself sound even more frightening. Zero's instances told him to run far and fast but he was to scared to move with the way Entoria looked right now. "I-... I didn't want to hold you back! You could do so much without me dragging you down!" Zero said but noticed how hollow he felt saying it. "Your the only thing keeping me from becoming the monster they created me to be!" Entoria screamed with red tears streaming down her face. Zero was shocked about what she said and about the blood tears. Zero wiped her tears away and was released but Entoria glared at Zero. His ears lay flat but he didn't dare try to defend himself. Zero watched as Entoria's eyes changed back to silvery grey,the black energy vanished and her tears began to look normal. Entoria wanted to throw Zero around but to her that'll be like kicking a sick wounded puppy. She turned to the dead body. She shakily got up to push the birds body into the river. Zero watched at how she looked so natural doing it but shook his head. He was not Infinite anymore, Infinite killed and destroyed and made others suffer. He was Zero the one that'll be a better person then Infinite. After Entoria finished she sat beside Zero breathing heavy with her body shaking. Zero shook to but wasn't sure if it was fear or from being cold and sick. Entoria suddenly wrapped her arms around Zero still crying. Zero was shocked but loved the warmth he got from her body. "I don't want to lose you! I lost everyone else… I'll become the monster they made me to be if that means I still got a pack mate!" Entoria cried into Zero's fur. Zero was shocked at how Entoria showed how much she cared but more shocked at how she looked. As Alith he was more male looking with wild wavy fur on his head and more tough looking while Entoria looked so fragile but she wasn't. Entoria cried herself to sleep while Zero sat there awkwardly before he drifted off to sleep. They both didn't see or feel the figures watching them till the purple chameleon and a black and red hedgehog came out of the woods and picked them up. They hauled them away and they ran because of how hot they both were.


	2. A Wolf's story and a Jackal's Feelings

I own nothing but Alith/Entoria. Sega, Archie comics and I think that's it who own Sonic the hedgehog.

For the guest review I'll write that story for you but do you want it a one-shot or with chapters? I'll write it as soon as I rewatch it. I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Entoria woke up in a hospital bed but the room looked more like a bunker that someone tried to make it homey looking. Entoria jumped up when she noticed Zero wasn't around. She walked to every bed and saw other animals but not Zero. Entoria's eyes became red and her movements became jerky. "Hey." Entoria turned to see a red and black hedgehog with an emotionless look. "What?!" Entoria growled out. "Your friend is with the more injured in a different room. So try not to freak out." The hedgehog turned and walked out. Entoria followed close behind him. They walked down the hallway with the hedgehog glancing back at Entoria till they made it to the end of the hallway. He opened a door and this room looked more like a hospital room. Entoria quickly spotted Zero sleeping with three thick blankets over him to make him sweat out his fever. Without another word Entoria closed the curtains that divided the other people. She climbed in the blankets and held onto Zero. She was scared and angry. Entoria had a sinking feeling that she and Zero were in the Resistance headquarters. Her ears twitched when she finally heard the hedgehog walk away. Entoria fell back to sleep but during her sleep she changed into Alith. Three hours later Alith woke up feeling overheated as soon as he crawled out of the bed a rabbit wiped him down so the sweat in his fur wouldn't get cold. Alith just froze looking at the female rabbit with amazement. He never felt anyone as gentle and mother like as much as this rabbit. Alith sat down on a chair beside the bed Zero was in once the rabbit was done. He watched the rabbit do the same with Zero but hummed a tune and carefully rebandage his wounds. Zero woke up and stared at the rabbit with a horrified look that made Alith laugh so hard he fell off the chair. "The look on your face!" Alith said through his laughing. Zero laid there with a red face from being embarrassed and mumbled. "Who wipes someone like a child when their not!" The rabbit smiled while Alith's laugh died down to a giggle. After the rabbit left Alith helped Zero sit up and sat beside Zero's legs. He suddenly started to rub Zero's legs, Zero looked and felt so relaxed that he smiled lazily at Alith but he didn't know we was smiling. Zero thought he didn't deserve Alith or Entoria but he loved the attention right now. No one paid that much attention to him since his old pack mates but now they probably want nothing to do with him. Zero sighed when he thought about how he left them to join Dr Robotnik just because he was bored of the world at the time. He looked up because he felt eyes on him and he stiffened as soon as he saw Shadow the hedgehog. Alith felt Zero stiffened and looked up to see the black and red hedgehog again. Alith continued to rub Zero's legs hoping if he rubbed them they'll heal faster. The black and red hedgehog walked closer. "What do you want?" Alith asked bored but clearly wasn't the sick girl he carried back. "I know your little secret." The hedgehog said. Alith was standing instantly in front of Zero's bed and glared at the hedgehog. The two stared at each other with this intense silence that made their breathing sound loud. "What's the matter? Not gonna make the first move?" Alith growled out. "Heh, why would I? I don't hurt the broken and sick." The hedgehog said. "What secret do you know? I have a few." Alith said. "Two actually. You're a wolf that has no pack.Second that jackal behind you is Infinite." The hedgehog said without any emotion. Instantly Alith's eyes became red with his shadow energy flaring off of him. The shadows whipped at the curtains,walls and ceiling making them look like they got clawed at. "You touch him and I'll rip you apart!" Alith growled out. The black and red hedgehog actually smiled before saying "I was looking for him. I wanted to help him change like how everyone here helped me but your doing a fine job on your own." He walked away but kept his guard up just in case Alith attacked. Alith watched him leave and relaxed as soon as the hedgehog left the room. Zero was frozen lost in his mind,thinking of how Shadow easily threw him around and defeated him. Alith turned around and was normal looking. "Was that Shadow?" Alith asked. Zero kinda snapped out of his flashback to nod his head yes. Zero didn't want to stay here and Alith already knew at how Zero looked. Alith and Zero knew they couldn't leave yet. "Heal. As soon as you heal the faster we could leave this place." Alith said. Zero groaned and layed back down hating again at how weak he felt. Alith sat there in silence wondering if he got better from being overheated or if it had something to do with what the scientists did to him. Then a small bunny came in pushing a cart of soups,water and tea. Alith smiled at her, she looked cute with how determined she was at giving the patients food. She finally made it to Alith and Zero and asked "What kind of soup do you two want? I got chicken,mushroom,beef and cabbage." "Nothing." Zero mumbled. "A beef and a chicken please. I'll feed the jackal anyway." Alith smiled while Zero rolled his mismatched eyes. The bunny smiled and handed Alith two bowls of soup and said happily "Here you go Mr Wolf." Alith looked shocked and his ears flattened on his head before saying "Mr Wolf?! I'm not that old yet!" Alith forced himself to laugh or he might cry knowing he looks old now. Zero laughed at Alith but quickly grabbed his bowl before Alith thought about giving it back. The bunny smiled and left. Alith and Zero sat and ate together in silence till Zero spoke. "I'm scared. I don't want to be here." "I know but we can't get far because of your legs. What happened to them anyway?" Alith asked. Zero whispered "I don't know but when the ruby got knocked out of my chest my whole body felt like I got shocked and burnt alive all at once. I don't even know how I got away." Alith said in a normal tone "We'll make sure you heal before we leave but I'm not leaving you." The rest of the morning went by slow till they got a purple visiter that was followed by a overly cheery bee. "Hey! Ep-..." Alith began but went quite trying to remember the purple chameleon's name. The bee laughed and said happily "Espio!" "Right! Espio! Haha sorry." Alith said while beating himself mentally. Espio smiled lightly a little hurt that Alith forgot his name. "I wanted to let you know our offer still stands." "Oh, thanks but I'm good. As soon as my friend heals we're leaving." Alith said trying not to sound rude. Zero looked at Alith still amazed someone calls him a friend. "We saw your shadow energy on our scanners. Your power flared up and was as high as Infinite's." Espio said hoping the wolf would join. "Really? Huh.. That's odd. I'm not that powerful at all!" Alith grinned. Espio's eyes narrowed he knew Alith was lying. "Well we would like to see you train and record your power. We were shocked to find you already up and ready like nothing happened. Normally someone like you would be exhausted." "I'm not normal." Alith replied with a smile. The bee handed Zero a big cookie with lots of sprinkles and a thick layer of icing. Zero mismatched eyes widened but took the sugar cookie of death to teeth and nodded and said "Thank you." The Bee's smile grew even bigger if that was possible. Alith smiled at Epsio while Epsio wondered why Alith was being so secretive. They stared at each other till the bee said "With how hard your staring at the wolf I think your in love!" Both Alith and Epsio looked surprised and quickly looked away from each other while the bee burst out laughing. Espio glared at the bee before grabbing his ankle and dragged him away. Alith watched as they left and felt a strange feeling fill his chest and stomach. He focused on it trying to figure it out but heard Zero coughing and gulping down water. Alith turned to see a cookie missing a bite. He grabbed it and bit into it, Alith gagged but forced himself to swallow it. "I love sweet things but wow! I felt my teeth rot from that." Alith said and gulped down some water too. Zero looked at Alith, he had this dreamy look "So..Why do you look like that?" Zero asked. "Look like what?" Alith asked back. "Like your in heat." Zero said clearly irritated. "I'm not!" Alith growled. Alith huffed but noticed Zero was looking distant. "Zero I'll be back. I'm gonna look around so if anyone finds out we'll have an easy getaway" Alith said trying to relax Zero. "Shadow knows. He might tell Sonic who I am." Zero looked sad but angry. "Who's Sonic?" Alith asked. "You seriously don't know who Sonic is?" Zero asked surprised. Alith looked unsure and felt in the dark. He never really heard of anyone besides his pack and other wolf packs. Hell Alith never been to a city before now. "No I don't." Alith answered. "He's a hero. He always saves the world. He's fast,a blue hedgehog." Zero said but watched Alith look more clueless. "I'll watch for him. I won't be long." Alith said as he walked out and didn't see how nervous Zero looked.

Alith sniffed the metallic air and saw how the whole building looked like a maze. Alith gasped he smelt another wolf. He quickly followed the scent and opened doors to find the wolf. Alith was amazed with how many others were in here. He passed by a deer, a few more rabbits, bears, and other animals. He smiled once the scent got stronger, he turned into a hallway with more doors but saw one open. He walked into the door and saw a red wolf sitting on the floor working on a machine that to Alith looked like a big calculator. "Hi! Did you know the tree wolf pack? Or even where they are?" Alith asked. The red wolf turned, he smiled and shook his head. Alith looked at him confused and saw the weird wire thing on his head and black glasses on. "Do you know how I get back to the hospital wing?...Part?... Infirmary?..." Alith asked but enjoyed being around another wolf even though he wouldn't talk to him. Alith felt like he was back with his old pack till he remembered Zero. Alith waited but wanted to run back. Alith watched as the red wolf slowly wiped his dirty gloves on an old towel. Alith wanted to yank him up and push him through the door when finally the red wolf stood up and waved Alith to follow. They walked through the hallway and threw blue doors that Alith couldn't get in earlier. Alith saw the red wolf use a card to open the doors they walked through. Alith tried his hardest to remember the way but it was useless because he didn't have a card. "Could we hurry please? I don't want to leave my friend for long." Alith said hoping to walk faster. The red wolf glanced at Alith and smiled. They both picked up the pace and Alith saw that chameleon with a big crocodile talking loudly at Es...Espon?..Alith growled to himself because he forgot the chameleon's name again and that chameleon helped him. Alith's tail began to wag,Alith's muzzle felt hot and he quickly grabbed his tail. Alith and the red wolf finally made it to the infirmary. "Thank you so much!" Alith grinned at the red wolf. He walked right by the the infirmary to the other door Alith knew Zero was in. The red wolf grabbed Alith's arm and pulled him backwards. "Hey! My friend is in that room." Alith pointed at the door that he was walking to. The red wolf pulled out a notebook and began writing. He handed it to Alith, he red it. '**Your** **friend ****needs** **rest if he's in the specail care unit**' "I know he needs rest but I told him I won't leave him for long….Wait you hear me?" Alith asked confused. He thought the red wolf was deaf but could read his lips. The red wolf took back the notebook and wrote in it, once he was done he handed it back to Alith. '**I'm mute not deaf. I could hear but not talk. I'm Gadget.**' "Oh!" Alith felt a bit slow but he should've known better. "I'm Alith right now but when I'm a girl I'm Entoria." Alith smiled and slowly backed up while Gadget looked confused.

Zero twitched at every noise he heard, he hated himself for it. He used to be Infinite, he was ruthless, and didn't care about anything. Now he was scared and immobile. He shook his head trying to shake away the images of him being Infinite and the destruction he caused. Zero glanced towards the door and felt his blood go cold to boiling hot at the sight of Shadow. He wanted to run but he also wanted to rip a part Shadow. He should of when he had the chance but no he wanted to humiliate Shadow like what he did to him. "Your looking better." Shadow said. He looked concerned but Zero didn't trust Shadow, could you blame him. Zero rolled his mismatched eyes and was certain he was going to get hurt. That didn't bother him but the thought of not being able to move for a longer time did. "Silent treatment? Okay." Shadow said before sitting down beside Zero's bed. Zero glared at Shadow, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He refused to sleep till Shadow left. Shadow watched Zero from the corner of his red eyes and saw Zero swaying with his eyes barely staying open. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I did remember you. I was just hoping it wasn't me that turned you into Infinite." Shadow said to the curtain knowing Zero would be watching him. "You expect me to say it's okay or accept it?" Zero said as he slowly lowered himself down. "No but I thought you should hear it-" Shadow noticed that Zero was sleeping and just stared at him. Shadow was about to leave when Entoria came running in with a determined look in her grey eyes but got jumped by Gadget, they landed with a loud bang making everyone bolt up. All Shadow and Zero saw was black, grey, white and red rolling around on the floor. Shadow thought of the two wolves as puppies playing. Zero just hopped the Rookie or whatever his name was didn't recognize him, it was bad enough Shadow knew. Suddenly Entoria jumped up and made a beeline to Zero while Gadget slowly sat up looking confused but instantly grabbed Entoria's ankle making her do a face plant on the corner of Zero's bed. Zero and Shadow stared in shock as Entoria slid off the bed. Gadget grabbed Entoria's other ankle and dragged her out while she tried to grab onto anything. "I'll be back!" Entoria yelled as she tried to hold onto the door frame but Gadget managed to pull her off. "I never saw Gadget look like that….Must be a wolf thing." Shadow said and walked out. Zero was deep in thought about Entoria, he never saw her look that alive before, she seemed more broken before. What if it is a wolf thing and she decides to stay with...Did Shadow say Gadget? Well whatever his name is. Zero's ears lay flat on his head,he didn't want to lose his only friend. Zero laid there feeling alone with his thoughts as he drifted off into an unrestful sleep.

Entoria sat across a table with Gadget eating sandwiches that Entoria picked out the pickles and tomatoes. They were in a big cafeteria area. She glared at Gadget as they ate but Gadget just smiled back which made Entoria more angry. He handed her his notebook with the words '**He needs rest and Vanilla wasn't too happy with us.**' Entoria sighed, it was true they were pretty loud and it didn't help that Entoria yelled 'I'll be back!' at Zero. She wanted to make sure Zero knew she'll be back and won't leave him. Entoria stared at her sandwich, why did she suddenly cared so much for him. It's probably because Zero is her second friend that wasn't part of her old pack but now Zero is her only pack. Entoria smiled and ate but half choked and coughed. She was to busy thinking she just swallowed her bite of sandwich. Entoria didn't even see Gadget move but he was behind her pushing on her stomach and making her bump against his chest. Entoria's only heard her heartbeat as she made weird choking noises. Entoria's grey eyes began to water when Gadget jerked her harder and she coughed up her food, she gasped as she gulped down water. Gadget looked worried, Entoria just noticed Gadget was beside her. Then who was behind her? She turned around to see a worried red echidna. "Thank you." Entoria said between gulps of water. "No problem but next time you should chew your food." The echidna smiled. "Yeah. I will." Entoria answered. Entoria glanced around and felt her muzzle get hot, everyone was watching, she so embarrassed she ran out the cafeteria. The time Entoria finally stopped running she was lost but she didn't care. She glowed purple and was Alith. He sighed as he slid down to the floor not knowing he changed. He was exhausted mentally, he never interacted with this much people before and it was hard not to stutter or freeze. All he wanted was to be back with Zero it was easy talking to him. Alith jumped up after he heard a click noise down the hallway. Alith tensed, he wasn't sure if he was a loud in this part but relaxed when the person making the noise came into view. It was a girl bat with form fitting clothes that look beautiful. Without thinking Alith blurted out. "Your beautiful." The bat stopped and eyed Alith before smiling "Thank you pretty boy! Now why don't I introduce you to someone. He doesn't seem to be interested in girls but you pretty boy might be right up his alley." the bat woman smiled and dragged Alith through hallways and doors. Alith was confused but realized he was a boy not a girl and felt stupid for saying the bat was beautiful out loud. Alith looked down at his clothed body, no wonder she called me pretty boy. They stopped in a room that smelt like the bat. She grabbed a purple ribbon and tied a bow around Alith's neck. "There!" She grinned and dragged Alith out the door to another door she knocked on like crazy. "Come on!" She continued to knock till the door opened and shoved Alith into who ever opened the door. "Don't say I don't give you anything!" The bat said happily and slammed the door shut. Alith jump off of whomever he landed on and gasped, as a pissed off Shadow got up. They both glared at each other till Shadow asked "Why were you thrown at me?" "I thought I was a girl when I told that bat she was beautiful then she called me pretty boy! And something about your taste then all I know is a bow is being tied on me and I landed on you! I was just trying to get back to Zero! Pretty boy?! Really?!" Alith said embarrassed again. Shadow had a blank look then smirked before saying "Pretty boy suits you." Alith glared at Shadow and growled while his eyes flashed between yellow and grey. Shadow held his glare but noticed how Alith's energy grew but then lowered. Alith turned and opened the door and he left but heard Shadow fallow. "What?" Alith asked annoyed. "Making sure you get to the infirmary." Shadow said as he led the way. Alith followed and wondered what time it was, he was already tired and craved fresh air. He wasn't used to staying inside. Alith recognized the door and ran pasted Shadow into it. Alith froze, he felt this empty feeling in his whole body. Zero and his bed were gone. He twitched and jerk before his grey eyes turned blood red with black energy bursting off of him, he whipped around digging his claws into Shadow's shoulders. "Where is he!?" Alith yelled. Shadow looked into Alith's red eyes before glancing behind him. "I don't know." He said. "Yeah right! Was this the fricking plan?! Get me away from Zero then suddenly I got taken to you?!" Alith hissed. "Rouge brought you to me, Rouge knows nothing. Now let go." Shadow said clearly getting angry. "Or what?! Your gonna scar me up? Go head! I want Zero back!" Alith yelled. "Huh… Excuse me but Mr Jackal is getting tests done to see what's wrong with his legs…" A scared small rabbit said that had her cart of soups. Before Alith could register what she said Shadow kneed Alith in the stomach, Alith let go of Shadow and gasped for air. Alith glared at a shocked Shadow but didn't stick around, he followed Zero's scent. Knocking down or ripping open doors as he went.

Zero was tempted to bite the doctor that kept sticking needles in his arm and was fed up with the constant cleaning of his wounds. He was being helped to lay on a bed that looked like a long tube. Zero heard the doctor say it was machine to check his insides but already forgot the name. Zero stayed still and was waiting for the laser to burn him but it didn't. Zero just wanted to go back to bed but was shocked to wake up in a different room,now he was doing tests. Zero thought when they said tests it'll be like what Dr. Robotnik did but all of this was painless minus the needles. Zero watched the doctor walk away with a worried look on his aged face. Then a loud alarm rang through the room. Zero saw a cat nurse scrambling to get a wheelchair and yanked Zero onto it. "What's going on?" Zero asked. "Someone broke in. It might be Infinite. I have to get you out of here." She wheeled Zero through doors that other nurses and doctors pushed or wheeled out patiences. Zero was scared but then slapped himself, he was Infinite and growled as the nurse was hurrying to get out not caring about bumps that sent jolts of pain through Zero. "Wait!" Someone yelled making the nurse stop to look. It was that Espio that Alith was wagging his tail at, Zero rolled his mismatch eyes. "I'll take him. You take the others." Espio said and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. The nurse ran away helping the others. Espio turned the chair around and started to speed walk back the way they came. "Normally people run away from danger. Why are we going to it?" Zero asked. "Alith is the danger. All I know is he went crazy after you weren't in the infirmary. What is he? He's like-...Some kind of shadow demon." Espio said as people ran passed them. "He told me that scientists tested on him to become a weapon against Infinite for money for his pack. That's all I know." Zero said. Epsio was focused on taking Zero to Alith when suddenly a flash of red broke through the wall and hit the other side of the hallway. "Knuckles! Are you okay?" Espio said to an unconscious Knuckles who had claw marks on his chest. Epsio couldn't tell how much Knuckles was bleeding because of his red fur. Zero peeked through the hole that Knuckles made and saw Sonic attacking Alith. Some attacks Alith blocked with a shadow shield others Alith got knocked around but got back up like nothing happened. Zero was shocked to see the red tears again and blood leaking out of Alith's ears to. He really did look and act crazy or maybe even a demon. Alith was clawing at anyone that got close but he was throwing what looked like knives made of shadows that actually cut people. Zero watched as Alith made a giant baseball bat and sent both Sonic and Shadow flying in their ball form through walls. "Come on!" Epsio said as he picked up Zero and pushed Zero through the hole Knuckles made. Zero held onto the edge so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Espio crawled out and quickly held onto Zero so Zero could lean on him. "Alith!" Espio yelled but Alith was attacking anything that was in eyesight. Zero was surprised at the damage Alith made but knew something was wrong with how he saw Alith breathing heavy. Zero howled so loud the noise bounced throughout the building making everyone stop and cover their ears. Espio tried his hardest not to drop Zero. Alith instantly stop and turned towards Espio and Zero. Alith walked to Zero, once he was there he looked Zero over looking for any wounds. "You could stop destroying stuff now." Zero said trying not to back away from Alith. "I got embarrassed twice today, got called pretty boy and lost you. No one would let me find you." Alith gowled out. Zero pulled off the purple ribbon that was still around Alith's neck. "This." Zero held up the purple ribbon before finishing. "Doesn't help with the pretty boy name." Zero used the ribbon to wipe away at the blood tears and tried to wipe at the blood coming out of Alith's ears but Alith pushed his hand away. Alith grabbed onto Zero and hugged him but Zero felt like he was being crushed. Zero saw the world tilt until he realized Alith and him fell to the floor. Zero looked at a passed out Alith to see blood coming out of his nose to. Before he could try to wipe away the blood, Espio picked up Zero. Zero's heart raced, he could barely tell if Alith was breathing. "He freaked out over his friend getting tests done?" Sonic was beside them. Zero kept his head down, he knew Sonic will know who he was. After all Infinite spent six months torturing Sonic. "He freaked out because no one told him where his friend went. He lost his pack and couldn't lose a friend." Shadow said as he picked up Alith. Zero noticed Sonic had a deep cut down his muzzle while Shadow had a gash down his left leg. "Zero told me Alith let scientists use him as a test subject to become a weapon to destroy Infinite because they gave him money for his pack." Espio said. Shadow looked shocked before quickly looking bored. "Really? No wonder he was hard to take down." Sonic smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Shadow asked annoyed. "Because Shads we got an awesome friend as long as his friend is somewhere he knows!" Sonic grinned. "Friend?! He knocked me out!" An angry Knuckle came walking up. "I'll admit it was a rocky start but we could help him like how we helped Shads." Sonic said happily. "Heh!" Shadow said as he tried to walk away but a fox stopped them. "Wait!" Tails said. He looked over Alith, and gasped. "He's not breathing!" Tails said. Shadow put Alith down and was pushing Alith's chest over and over to hopefully help Alith breath. It felt like years passed by while Zero watched Alith. Willing Alith to breath but was breaking inside when Alith didn't move. Alith shot up coughing up blood and gasping, his eyes were grey again but Alith fell back down. His eyes rolled and his body shaked. "Help him!" Zero yelled, Sonic stared at Zero. He knew that voice, he spent six months with that voice. Shadow held Alith down and said "I don't know what to do!" Everyone waited for long moments till finally Alith stopped shaking. Shadow ran Alith to the doctors. Espio started to walk with Zero to follow Shadow but Sonic was in front of them. Zero had this bad feeling in his stomach. "Sonic? I have to get Zero to Alith before he wakes up." Espio said. "So your name is Zero now?" Sonic asked. Shit. Zero thought before answering "My real name is Zero." Zero tried to sound normal but knew he sounded weak. "Really?" Sonic smiled but it wasn't his normal happy smile it was a smile that showed he was making a silent threat. Zero growled in his head but knew he couldn't do anything without the ruby and not being able to move his legs didn't help. Zero looked away hoping that would work as not to being a threat but he doubted it. "I know you got PTSD but making a threat to an immobile jackal?" Espio asked clearly annoyed but walked away before Sonic could say anything but Sonic yelled "He's not what he seems!" After about five minutes into the walk Espio finally spoke. "What does Sonic mean?" "I don't know, people always think I'm a threat because of Infinite." Zero said. He knew though Sonic knew and wanted to get back to Alith. Zero watched as people slowly began coming back in, he never knew this much people was in the building. Espio sat Zero on a chair he found that was still useable. Zero was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice he was breathing heavy. "You okay?" Espio asked as he helped Zero into a wheelchair. "Why do you care?" Zero asked instead of answering. "Alith thinks you're worth it. When I was spying on you two he sensed me. He shielded you with his body thinking I was gonna attack. I was only told to see who was stealing." Espio said. "Stealing? He would never steal." Zero said annoyed. "He did, he stole medicine, bandages, salves, broth for soup and socks." Espio continued "I was told to bring him and you here but Alith made it clear he didn't want to come here. Then Shadow and I came to check on you both. We found you beside the river and you both had dangerously high fevers." Zero's ears went flat on his head as he spoke. "Alith stole because of me…" Espio smiled and said "Because you're worth it so stop staring at me like I kicked you."

Espio took Zero to where the doctors was testing Alith.The rest of the walk was in silence. Shadow was glaring at his shoes. "Is he okay?" Zero asked. "No, apparently every time he uses his powers he's killing himself. That's why his eyes bleed. Whoever gave him the powers made sure he'll die right after." Shadow hissed. Zero's and Espio's widened, they had no idea. Zero knew now why the scientists made Alith so strong was to kill Infinite but to die at the same time, so they wouldn't have to fear him. Zero was angry and by the looks of it so was Shadow and Espio. They watched as Alith glowed purple and woke up as Entoria. Entoria bolted up and was looking around but froze when she saw Zero. She smiled and let the doctors finish.

Later that evening Entoria and Zero was sitting across what Entoria thought was the main members of the resistance. She saw a yellow fox,a red echidna, a blue hedgehog,a pink hedgehog,a silver hedgehog, that bat that called her pretty boy, that loud crocodile, Charmy, Ep-...the chameleon, a purple cat, a red and black robot, Gadget, and Shadow. Entoria knew Zero was nervous but she was ready. She remembered bits of her fight with the group, like using Shadow and the blue hedgehog as baseballs, slamming the red echidna through walls and clawing at the rest. Entoria wasn't gonna let anything happen. Finally the yellow fox spoke. "I'm Tails and Entoria we wanted to know your story." Entoria blinked and was confused. "Why?" She asked. "You nearly destroyed our headquarters!" The red echidna aggressively said. "You could've died with the power you used." Shadow commented. Entoria tilted her head to the side before saying "So?" "SO?!?!" Everyone yelled but Entoria heard Zero the loudest. "I knew I would die, everyone does. It's not news to me." Entoria said. "No people die of old age,sickness or wounds. You could've died from using your shadow energy." Tails said trying to make it clearer for Entoria. Entoria's greys eyes widened while everyone knew she finally understood. "We all want to know your story, like how, why and when." The blue hedgehog said. "So we could help you." The chameleon said. Entoria was nervous now, she never spoke to a big group of people like this and didn't want to tell her story either. Entoria was scared but remembered Zero was beside her, she moved her chair so she was facing Zero and turned his wheelchair to face her. Zero looked at Entoria questionably. Entoria tried to talk loud as she spoke so everyone could hear her. "I was born in the tree wolf pack, we lived in trees and on ground. My great grandmother raised me and my younger brothers. My parents left and never came back. I was the weird one in my pack, no one liked me or they bullied me. That's why I know how to take a hit. Hahaha…." Entoria swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't know she had and continued. "When the war started my pack was afraid to go in the cities to get food and hunting was hard with how far everything ran away. Then one day these scientists came and offered everyone money and rashings to who wanted to be tested on. I couldn't watch my brothers starve. I was one of the first to say yes. They gave my family a lot of money and food. Me and six members of my pack left with them. Once we got to their building they separated us. I was poked with needles, they put tubes of black stuff flowing in my body, I had so many wires in my body. It hurt to breath, my body felt like I was made of led. I screamed for them to stop but they never did. It felt like I died multiple times and was forced back alive. I changed to a boy and called myself Alith. They didn't care if my gender changed. None of my pack mates recognized me. Then suddenly I was thrown in a room with Sonin. He looked bigger then when I last saw him, his eyes were yellow and had this crazed look in his eyes. They wanted us to fight. We did and that's when I learned I could control shadows. Sonin couldn't get near me, I ripped him apart without a second thought. I cried for days afterward, I killed a pack mate. More days passed and I was thrown in a room with Ethan. Ethan looked close to death, he even smelt of death. His eyes were black pools of nothingness. Anything he touched turned black and withered away. He wouldn't fight me, I refused to fight him but he begged me to kill him. I still remember those haunting words he said to me 'I see the dead I kill,they follow me,they haunt my dreams, they won't let me die. They call me but they're calling you now. They want you.' I made a longsword and sliced off his head. I couldn't listen to him. Becky was hard to fight, she howled and made my ears bleed and I felt like I was being split apart inside. I screamed and saw shadow people eating her. I didn't know I could do any of what I did. Frith he stabbed me with blades of ice, he cut me open and made the floor covered with ice. That's when I made shadow claws and I barely killed him. I lost a lot of blood. More needles and tubes and pain. Darla hated me and I hated her. She made lava appear and burnt me over and over. I got close enough to bite her throat and rip a hole in it but she made my arms useless for awhile because of the burns. I saw my bones. Then there was Asher, she was like me but with light, she made light things attack me. We fought for hours till we both collapsed. I know for sure I didn't kill her but I never saw her after that. I noticed all of my pack mates eyes bled like mine. The scientists told me they made me a weapon to defeat Infinite. They showed me pictures of him, made cut outs and I attack them. Basically they train me to use my powers on him. Showed me how he could make you see things. They started training me with my eyes blindfolded so I focused on scent and my hearing. I was in a tube when one of the scientists told me my pack was dead. I lost it. I destroyed everyone and everything in my path. I watched that building burn to the ground. I ran back to where my pack used to live but everyone was gone. The huts were burnt and I smelt blood. My fur was burnt and matted with blood. I wandered around then these robots tried to attack me but I broke them apart. I heard Infinite was defeated. I wanted to die. They made me a monster to kill Infinite yet he was gone. I walked to a cliff and tried to kill myself then Zero grabbed my ankle last minute. He saved me and I protected him. He become my new pack. In a way he showed me I could live without my old pack and I can't bare to be without Zero for long." Zero looked at Entoria shocked. Entoria looked at everyone else and said. " I'm not sorry for attacking you. I did it because my only pack mate was gone then you wouldn't let me see him." Everyone was shocked no one spoke for awhile. Zero didn't know what to feel, he was angry because of what Entoria went through because of him. Sad for Entoria and shocked Entoria still considered him a pack mate and that she lied about him trying to kill himself. "Do you know what the black stuff was?" Tails asked. "No...Stop looking at me like that!" Entoria snapped at everyone that looked at her like a sick puppy or a new creature. Everyone looked away but kept staring at Entoria when they thought she wasn't paying attention. "So I can't use my powers without killing myself?" Entoria asked. "No you can't." Shadow stated. "Unless I could find a way to reverse what they did but there's a chance you won't have any powers." Tails said hoping Entoria would let him try to help her. "No. I'll be fine." Entoria stood up and grabbed the wheelchair's handlebars and pushed Zero out. Once they were out the room Zero said "You should let them fix you." "Why? So I'll be weak and can't protect you?" Entoria asked with anger in her voice. Zero remembered his old pack makes trying to talk him out of joining Dr Robotnik. Zero sighed but knew he'll either get pushed down the stairs or get an ear yanked off. "You sound like I did before I became Infinite." Zero whispered. Entoria grabbed Zero's ear and growled out "Well heal your damn legs!" "How?!" Zero asked as he tried to grab Entoria's hand on his ear. "I don't know!" Entoria sighed and let go of his ear. Entoria smiled then asked. "Do I have a cool scar on my face?" Zero turned and looked at Entoria's face, she didn't even have a scratch on her face. He smirked. "You do look horrible with that hideous scar going from your forehead to your right side of your chin. At least mine is just over my eye." Entoria looked shocked before feeling her face. "Really?!" "It's okay, I'll get used to looking at it." Zero said. Entoria was near the infirmary but the blue hedgehog stood in the hallway. Entoria saw Zero tense and narrowed her grey eyes. "Excuse us your in our way." The hedgehog smiled "No your getting your own room. Together of course." "Why?" Entoria asked. "So I could keep an eye on Infinite oh yeah! I'm Sonic!" He held his hand out to Entoria. Entoria shook his hand then said. "Infinite is gone." "Nope. He's in that wheelchair but you knew that already. There's no way he'll save anyone from killing themselves. You I could believe saving him though. Come on I'll show you your new room." Sonic started to walk away. "Your not gonna tell anyone?" Entoria asked as she kept a good distance from Sonic. She remembered how fast he is. "No. I wanted to but nah. Your with him anyway. Oh yeah here." Sonic passed some papers he pulled out of his long blue quills. "What are these?" Entoria asked as she put them under her arm. "The doctors found out he still has the phantom ruby. Well kinda. All its power is now in his body and not the ruby. The doctors won't see him anymore. I talked them into saying nothing." Sonic said as they made their way to a more homey looking hallway. Entoria felt tense she couldn't relax and knew Zero wouldn't either. Sonic opened a door and Entoria pushed Zero in but turned to Sonic. "Is this a cage?" Entoria asked. Sonic looked shocked then smiled. "No! I'm just happy you're giving him a second chance. I gave Shads one. I won't forgive Infinite or trust him yet but I saw you could keep care of yourself. Maybe you should let Tails have a look at you?" "Maybe. Maybe not. Good night!" Entoria smiled and shut the door. "We have to leave." Entoria stated. "No. You get help with your powers." Zero was still tense. "Why? I don't need it." Entoria insisted. "You do! I'm still Infinite! I could go right back to what I was." Zero trailed off with this dazed look. "Fine! But only because you told me to." Entoria said and looked in a mirror she saw to see how bad her scar was. Entoria saw nothing. "Your an ass!" Entoria hissed at Zero. Zero turned and laughed at Entoria. After Zero was done laughing Entoria left to find the fox named Tails. Entoria ran everywhere she really didn't want to do this but had no choice. She'll admit it was different now that she and Zero knew he still had his powers. If he did turn then Entoria might not last long especially since he knows Entoria will die after their fight. Entoria just hoped she wouldn't have to fight a pack mate again. Entoria saw Ep-...the chameleon. "Hey!" Entoria ran up to him. "You forgot my name again." Espio stated. Entoria slowly shook her head no. "It's Espio." Espio said. "Espio! I'm looking for Tails. Do you know where he is?" Entoria asked. Espio looked annoyed. "You remember his name but not mine?" "I never saw a two tailed fox before and your name is hard to remember. I'm sorry." Entoria said and was about to walk away feeling hurt for some reason. "He's in his lab. I'll take you there." Espio grabbed her hand. Entoria felt her muzzle heat up and hated how she felt but followed him. They walked side by side, Entoria felt her heart race and couldn't figure out why. "Are you okay? Your shaking." Espio asked. "I'm nervous! I don't want to lose my power but I don't want to die either." Entoria kinda yelled making Espio jump. "I think Tails will figure something out. He's very smart." Espio said and took Entoria to a staircase Entoria walked up the stairs with Espio. Espio knocked on the only door on the floor they walked up to. "Come in!" They heard Tails yelled. Epsio opened the door and Entoria gasped as the oil smell hit her nose like she was being slapped. Tails looked up from his machine and grinned. "So you'll let me try to help you?" He asked. "Yeah…" Entoria nervously smiled. Soon Entoria was under what Tails called a giant scanner. Entoria tried to stay still, she waited till the light went off and let out a big breath. Tails then had these white patches of paper with wires placed on her fur. "Okay now use your powers but try not to destroy everything." Tails said as he kept typing. Entoria growled making black energy roll off of her, her grey eyes turned yellow and big shadowy claws appeared around her hands. She heard a beeping noise as she clawed at the cut out Tails put out. Entoria calmed down and was normal again and that annoying beeping stopped. "Your eyes were red when you fought everyone earlier. Try to get to that power level." Tails said. Entoria took a deep breath focused on all the things that made her angry. Her eyes flashed yellow and grey. "If you can't do it Zero will get hurt!" Espio shouted. Entoria spun around to Espio with blood red eyes and asked. "What! Did! You! Just! Say!?" Her power flared so high Tails' machine blew a fuse and made the room smokey. Entoria was suddenly in front of Espio with this crazy look in her eyes and whispered. "Well? I'm waiting." Espio tried not to make any sudden movements and calmly said. "I lied. Tails needs to know your highest power level and it only seems to be high if someone threatens your friend but he's completely fine." Entoria glared into Espio's yellow eyes before slowly changing back but already had a single tear of blood running down her face. All Entoria and Espio heard was Tails coughing. Entoria was hurt that Espio lied to her and stormed out the room letting more smoke out. She stomped down the hallway and back to her room but this time she scratched the corners to mark her way back. Entoria stormed in her and Zero's room to see Zero shaking as he tried to stay standing.

Zero was lonely when Entoria left to get help with her powers so he tried to at least stay standing. He was able but he still shook. Zero was trying to walk around the room. He felt better sick wise but his damn legs wouldn't work right and he needed them to work. He had to many enemies to stay immobile for long. Zero was angry at himself for what Entoria went through, no he hated himself for it. No matter what he did it seemed to fuck up someone's life without him knowing it. Zero figured out to use his long big tail for balance when his legs wouldn't balance for him. Zero looked to the ceiling, he didn't deserve to have Entoria as a pack mate. Zero's eyes widened, what if Entoria was just using him? She was made to destroy him what if she was waiting for the chance to do it? Will Entoria actually kill him or will she leave? Zero's heart was breaking at both of the outcomes. He never meant for Entoria to get treated like she did or even knew her at the time. Why would Entoria do any of what she done for him? He had nothing to give her, if anything if he was in Entoria's boots he'll be trying to get revenge. What if she was plotting to get him to trust her and kill him to make it harder for him to fight back but she never knew he still had his powers. Hell he didn't even know. Zero's head felt fuzzy and his heart pounded in his chest, he felt dizzy and suddenly wanted to run. The door burst open and Entoria walked in and slammed the door. Zero saw her and she looked like he felt. Entoria held onto Zero so tight Zero had a harder time breathing. Zero awkwardly hugged Entoria back and realized she was crying but couldn't hold them both up and fell. Entoria didn't let go and asked through her tears "Why do people still bully me? What the hell did I ever do? Is it because I couldn't remember his name?" Zero had no idea what happened but knew Entoria was hurt. "I don't know. What happened?" Zero asked. Zero and Entoria laid on the floor as she explained what happened. Zero was certain Espio never meant to hurt her feelings but wasn't going to admit that to her. He was more confused about Entoria now because of that little lie Entoria was deeply bothered about it. Zero had no idea how to make Entoria better his old pack didn't come crying to him over their feelings. Sure if they had physical wounds he'll help bandage them but nothing about feelings. His own parents didn't care how he felt so he knew nothing on how to comfort anyone. Zero settled on hugging Entoria but was getting sore on the floor. Zero gasped as his stomach growled, he didn't even know he was hungry. Entoria stopped crying and was making a weird hissing noise from trying not to laugh. Entoria sat up and wiped away her tears, Zero looked at Entoria and knew she had too big of a heart to plan to kill him. Zero sighed, he was relieved. Entoria held her hand to Zero with a sad smile on her face. Zero grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Zero sat in the wheelchair and said. "Let's make Espio hurt like what he did to you." "What? Why?" Entoria asked as she pushed open the door. "He hurt you so let's hurt him back." Zero said like it was the most obvious thing to do. "I….Uhhh- don't know about that." Entoria said. They walked down the hallway hoping to find the kid rabbit with soups or the cafeteria. "You have no idea where your going do you?" Zero asked. "No. Do you? Because I'm lost and hungry to." Entoria replied as she looked down hallways. "If I knew I would of told you." Zero said. "Aww that's cute you two argue like a married couple!" Rouge said to a red faced Zero and Entoria. Entoria glared at Rouge and said with a cold tone. "So what? Get out the way." "I could take you to the cafeteria." Rouge smiled unfazed by Entoria's tone. "I would rather starve then let you help me." Entoria replied. "I don't want to starve." Zero commented. "Shut it!" Entoria hissed. "Come on. I'm sorry about the pretty boy thing." Rouge said to Entoria. "Yeah? And I'm a cat. Oh wait we're both wrong." Entoria pushed Zero down the corner and kept walking. "Wow...You do have a mean side but next time get us food first then be mean!" Zero grumbled. "No! I am not pretty!" Entoria said as they stopped at a stairway and they both groaned. "You are pretty but when your Alith your handsome….Shit I sounded like a creep. It sounded better in my head." Zero said and was hoping Entoria didn't see his muzzle was red. "To be honest that's the sweetest thing anyone said to me but your right we need to work on compliments." Entoria said with a big grin on her face. Entoria and Zero wandered around for awhile till Entoria saw the silver hedgehog from earlier. "Umm. Excuse me! Do you know where the cafeteria is?" The silver hedgehog looked at them and answered. "Yes but we gotta hurry they stop making food at a certain time." Entoria pushed Zero after the silver hedgehog. "My name is Silver." Silver said over his shoulder. "I'm Entoria and this is Zero." Entoria said as she followed. Soon they were in an almost empty cafeteria. Entoria saw Shadow, Rouge and a purple cat and Espio. Entoria quickly looked away. "Thank you so much!" Entoria smiled at Silver. "Oh your welcome. It took me awhile to get used to the layout of this place to." Silver said then walked to the purple cat. Entoria pushed Zero to the buffet with different food. "Oh! They have noodles!" Entoria packed her plate with noodles and all kinds of food she thought smelt good. She placed the plate on Zero's lap and did the same with his plate. Zero held onto both plates as Entoria wheeled him to the farest table away from everyone. "What do you want to drink?" Entoria asked. "Anything sweet." Zero said as he put the plates on the table. "Oh forks to!" Zero yelled after Entoria. Entoria gasped she only got to drink pop once and here it was in cans. She grabbed three cans and two forks with napkins. She walked back to Zero who was rubbing his left knee. "Are you sore?" Asked Entoria before she sat down. "Yeah but I'll be fine." Zero said and grabbed a fork and began to eat. Entoria ate and was smiling because it's been awhile since she had a good meal. "So I was thinking we leave tomorrow." Entoria stated. "That Tails helped you already?" Asked Zero. "Yup." Entoria tried her hardest not to smile. "Your lying." Zero stated and continued. "We're not leaving till we know you won't die using your powers." "Argh! It's not your problem." Entoria grumbled. "It is if my pack mate dies on me." Zero said and looked up to see Entoria grinning like an idiot. "Aww! I care about you to." Entoria finished her food. Zero was tired of his muzzle getting hot and red but Entoria kept making him do it and he hated it. "Why do you say stuff like that?" He asked. "Like what?" Entoria asked back. "Like with this touchy feelings crap?" Zero asked. "I really do care about you and feelings are not crap. Just letting you know your loved. I guess. I don't know my grandmother taught me to show people I like that I care for them so it's like second nature to me now." Entoria said. "How could you show love with how you got bullied and how I ruined your life?" Zero hissed. "Zero didn't ruin my life. Infinite did! And who would want to live without them knowing love of any kind? That's not a life." Entoria said. "Your right it's not a life." Entoria and Zero both twitched and looked at Shadow. "What do you want?" Entoria snapped, she almost dropped her pop. Shadow handed Entoria a drawn map of the building. "Thank you!" Entoria was already trying to memorize the map. "Rouge and I tried to get it as detailed as we could." Shadow said but noticed Entoria wasn't paying attention. Shadow glanced at Zero and said. "I found your old squad. They gave me your old sword to give to you." Zero mismatched eyes widened, he had no idea what to say. "That's awesome! We could look for your pack after you heal." Entoria smiled at Zero. "I'm sorry." Shadow said. Entoria and Zero looked at him waiting for Shadow to finish. "They want nothing to do with Infin-...With Zero. I'll be by your room later with the sword." Shadow walked away. Zero's ears fell flat on his head, he wanted to cry,scream and hurt someone but knew it was all his fault. Entoria didn't know what to do, she just found out Zero doesn't like emotions but got up and hugged him anyway. She was surprised when Zero held onto her tightly, she felt him shake and knew he was trying not to cry. "Well at least you got me, and we'll build our own pack with other wolves and jackals or even mix it up with all kinds of animals." Entoria whispered because she felt eyes on them. "Let's go back to our room." Zero stated. Entoria quickly took their dishes back and Zero grabbed the map. They left, Zero told Entoria where to go and they were back to their room within minutes. Zero pulled himself onto his bed and layed there. Entoria took off her jacket, shut off the lights and crawled in with Zero. Zero pushed Entoria off the bed, she landed on the floor. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Entoria yelled. "Your a girl sleep in your own bed." Zero said annoyed. "So? I slept beside you before!" Entoria said annoyed and stood up. "I was sick. I'm not now." Zero said to the wall. "So again! You had no problem when I was Alith!" Entoria hissed at the back of Zero's head. "Exactly, you were Alith a boy." Zero yawned out. "Hmph!" Entoria stomped over to the other bed and crawled under the blankets. "I guess big bag Zero is afraid of girls." Entoria said as she faced the other wall. She'll admit she was hurt and sad because Zero wouldn't let her sleep beside him. Entoria hugged herself and her white,grey and black bushy tail. A loud knock made Entoria fall out of the bed and Zero was sitting up looking for anything that made the noise. The knock happened again and Entoria crawled to the door mumbling something about falling out of bed twice. Entoria was on her knees when she opened the door, Shadow looked at Entoria confused and had no idea what to do. Zero covered his eyes from the sudden light that blinded him. "I….I got Zero's sword but you look-" Shadow didn't know these two were that close and was embarrassed he interrupted something so personal. Entoria yawned and stood up. "You made me fall off my bed again. And why are you looking at us like-...Like you saw something." Entoria asked. "You both were just sleeping?" Shadow asked back. "Yeah." Zero and Entoria said almost at the same time. Shadow looked annoyed. "Why were you on your damn knees?" "I changed more than once today, thought I lost my friend, got lied to from another so called friend, then Zero pushed me off the bed, then your knocking made me fall out of my own bed. I was too lazy to get up after all that." Entoria grabbed Zero's sword from Shadow. "Thank you. Good night." Entoria smiled and shut the door. "Here." Entoria put the sword on Zero's legs and curled up under the blankets. Zero kept tracing his sword and was happy to have it back. It was like he lost a part of himself that he just got back. Zero glanced at Entoria's sleeping form, he wanted to sleep beside her but it's not proper. Sure he didn't follow all of the ways of jackals but he knew females needed their own space and tended to sleep beside other females. Only mates or soon to be mates slept beside each other and Zero was neither. Zero tried to put down the sword but it slipped and clattered to the floor. Zero looked up to Entoria and saw she was gone. Zero was scared to look around the room when his ear got yanked up. "Ow!" Zero said as he stared at Entoria's face. She didn't look to happy and was growling. Are all wolves this cranky? Zero thought. "Go to bed!" Entoria screamed in his ear. "Argh!" Zero covered his ears and made sure Entoria was asleep before he uncovered his poor ears to sleep.

"No!...Stop it!...Leave me alone!..." Entoria bolted up once she heard Zero, she thought someone was hurting him with how he sounded. Entoria gasped, she watched Zero pace around the room like his legs weren't injured and talking to someone. His eyes look dazed and he was trying to hit someone but no one was there. "I'm sorry!..." Zero punched the wall and it turned into a sandy area with big sun bleached rocks. Entoria didn't know what to do, she was trained to attack him but he's not Infinite! It's Zero! Entoria saw other jackals but couldn't hear what they were saying to Zero just saw their lips moving. Zero shook his head before saying "I know! I messed up so bad!...No! I didn't mean to!" Suddenly the other wall beside Entoria. Entoria watched as she appeared but was twitching on the floor with blood leaking down her eyes,ears and mouth mixed with foam. Entoria gasped, was that how she looked? "No! No! No…." Zero was walking to the Entoria on the wall. "Please….Wake up!... Get up!.." Entoria knew she couldn't wake him up but she was scared. What if he attacked someone? She knew she wouldn't fight him, she couldn't do that again. "Hey you two okay?" Someone yelled through the door. Entoria saw Zero turning to the door but he was silent with the mask Entoria knew she kicked off the cliff. Entoria growled and felt her body jerk till her eyes turned red. She wasn't gonna fight him but had to stop him from hurting anyone. Zero made the door turn into multiple swords. That went flying to a pink rabbit that was terrified to see Infinite. "No!" Entoria made a black wall of shadows that blocked the rabbit from being stabbed. "I'm not weak!" yelled Infinite. Entoria blocked off the other hallways. "Your not! Wake up Zero!" Entoria kept her eyes on Zero, he looked as if he was looking for someone. Entoria felt someone trying to break her barrier from the outside. "Stop it!" Entoria yelled but gasped as their room and part of the hallway turned into Entoria's old home and she saw her pack mates. She heard them, Entoria quickly closed her eyes. "Get up!" Enotoria screamed. She felt the air move and knew Zero was coming to her, she opened her eyes. He was gone along with the illusions. Entoria ran into their room and grabbed Zero's sword. She ran out the building using the map and kept sniffing the air. She couldn't find his scent. Entoria walked into a shadow and the world became black with. shivers of light. It was like she was in a darken version of the world. She looked through the shivers of light and saw the normal world. She searched for Zero, she couldn't let him roam free like that. Entoria finally saw Zero, he was walking along a river. Entoria pushed herself into the light. If anyone saw her,she looked like she crawled out of a shadow. Entoria charged at Zero, knocking them both into the river. Alith stuck his head above water first. "Zero!?" Alith yelled searching the water. Zero popped up and gasped. He no longer had the mask on but he started to sink. Alith swam to him and grabbed him. Alith kept them above water but they were floating down stream. Alith was tired and felt his eyes still bleed and knew he wouldn't be able to keep them both up forever. "What happened?" Zero gasped. "What happened?! You were sleepwalking. You had the mask on and actually walking! And making illusions!" Alith said but somehow slid under the water, he held Zero up. Suddenly Zero got yanked from Alith. Alith came up for air and saw Zero was hanging from a tree that had a white hyena on it,holding onto him with his legs wrapped around a tree branch. Alith floated away kinda shocked then he swam to shore. He walked back to where he saw Zero and the hyena last. Zero was standing beside the tree while the hyena was laughing. "Thank you for getting him out the water." Alith said to the hyena. The hyena's green eyes widened before saying "Holy what kind of demon are you?!" He laughed nervously. Alith blinked and he started to look normal. "A wolf...I don't know about demon though…"Alith said. "Hey! Wolfie your not gonna sell him are you?" The hyena pointed to Zero. "If so, I'm gonna kick your ass to next week!" Alith's eyes glowed red. "I'll like to see you try!" Alith and the hyena growled at each other. Zero stood there thinking the hyena was crazy for standing up to Alith when he was like that demon thing but was jealous of how the hyena wasn't scared. "Why would I sell my pack mate?!" Alith hissed. "Your pack mate?" The hyena asked surprised then laughed out "A jackal and a demented wolf are pack mates?!" The hyena laughed so loud it echoed. Alith growled but relaxed. "What do you mean sell him?" Asked Alith. The hyena laughed for a good ten minutes before answering. "People are selling jackals to Eggman. He's looking for one certain one and he's paying out with an emerald. If it's the jackal he's looking for. I been stopping the sellers but there is so many. I thought you were gonna sell him." The hyena pointed at Zero again and finished. "That's why I let you float away" Alith smiled, he already liked this hyena minus his dirty mouth. "Hey you guys need stuff?" The hyena asked as he walked away. Alith grabbed onto Zero and carried him bridal style. "Damn it Alith!" Zero growled but Alith walked with this big grin on his face to follow the hyena. Alith and Zero both gasped as they saw the hyena with two wagons over filled with supplies. "How did you get all that?" Zero asked. "I traveled to cities, well what's left of them and I bring it all back to the whole pack." The hyena grinned. "The whole pack? Of hyenas?" Alith asked. "No. A whole pack of K-9's,all of us dog animals are gathered. We don't like how the others are treating jackals. There is some other animals but not much." The hyena looked at Alith. "You wolf, don't go near Nebula or Haze. Nebula is a blue and black wolf with a trench coat that has stars on it, Haze is a brown and red bat. They uuuhhhh- they're gay. They would jump you and have their way with you." Alith was looking at the hyena horrified, he didn't even know what he was. He had no idea if he was straight or anything else. All he knew was he had no plan on his first time being with a one night stand. Zero was shocked and already didn't like Nebula or Haze. "So what you let them rape people?" Zero asked clearly pissed. "Rape?" The hyena bursted out laughing and said between laughs. "Stalkers maybe but no they won't force anyone into anything sexual." The hyena was wiping tears from his eyes. This information didn't help Zero feel better but he couldn't focus. His dream felt so damn real and seeing Entoria lying lifeless on the ground disturbed him. The fact Alith said he was sleepwalking didn't help anything, he knew Alith wouldn't risk going back to the resistance to fix himself now. "How could you be sure?" Alith asked. "Oh easy! If you show your interested they'll leave you alone. They like the harder ones to chase but I kept my eyes on them, they get bored easy and have no interest in anything sexual just like teasing and making people uncomfortable. I saw this one fox try to get into Haze's pants and he ran! He forgot he could fly!" The hyena laughed but was moving supplies around. Alith sat Zero down on the grass. He began to help the the hyena move stuff around. Soon they made a clear spot that they filled with blankets. "There put your pack mate in there." The hyena laughed and grabbed some rope. He was tying the wagons together like a train. Alith was exhausted,he felt as if he never slept in days and his body ached. Alith lifted Zero into the wagon and handed the sword to Zero. Alith walked away without saying anything. Alith wasn't mad just worried that Zero was sleeping walking and fighting. Alith never met Infinite only Zero but last night he did. Infinite wasn't a mystery to Alith but Alith had no idea Infinite was like what he witnessed last night. Alith felt it in his core, he was close to fighting Infinite at full force but he kept picturing Zero. The jackal he took as his pack mate, how they cuddled in their cave and how they would talk and Alith loved it. He loved how he found another that he felt comfortable with. He only felt comfortable with his family, he loved his pack but didn't feel comfortable with them. Alith was pulled from his thought when he felt something wipe at his face. The hyena was actually looking serious while wiping away blood from Alith's eyes and nose. "You should jump in with the jackal, I'll pull you both." "No you pull and I'll push it I'm fine." Alith replied. "It's Jack." Alith smiled. "Alith right now but when I'm a girl its Entoria." "Oh your a cross dresser! No wonder your wearing clothes. I'm not judging. They suit you." Jack said as he walked to the other side of the wagons. "What?!" Alith was confused. A cross dresser? What was that? Alith looked down at his wet clothes and fur. He missed Episo..Alith gasped he finally remembered his name but now Alith wouldn't see him again. Alith felt sad but knew that Zero could turn into Infinite in his sleep and the resistance wouldn't welcome Zero back. Alith pushed the wagon and Jack pulled. They walked through the forest,Zero fell asleep,Alith was huffing and puffing for air as his muscles cramped. Jack was pulling the wagons at a steady pace and didn't notice Alith wasn't pushing at all. Alith stopped walking, he felt like this body was being stabbed all over. All Alith saw was the wagon leaving, as his vision went black. He fell with a thud. About ten minutes later Jack stopped pulling the wagons. "Hey! Al! Let's have a break we have about two days walk before we get there. If you two are coming?" Jack walked to the back wagon and growled out. "Shit!" He ran back the way they came and saw Alith laying on the ground. He picked up Alith and walked back. He layed Alith beside Zero but he was half on top of Zero. Jack's eyes widened as he watched a sleeping Zero hold onto Alith. Jack smiled and sipped on some water before pulling the wagon again. He was determined to get this little weird pack to safety and who knows maybe they'll form a big pack together somehow. Jack kept walking even though it was night. He really had no idea how hurt the other two were so he pushed himself to get as far as he could. Jack finally gave up and checked on the wolf and jackal. They were both shivering. Jack covered them and fell asleep beside their wagon. Jack was having a peaceful dream when he gasped for air and woke up. He saw the jackal staggering away after he kicked Jack. Jack got up and followed him. "Hey you asleep?" Jack asked but got no answer. Jack gently grabbed the jackal's wrist and slowly pulled him down to lay in the grass. The jackal suddenly pulled Jack close and bit into his left arm. "Shit!" Jack cursed and had no idea what to do but gasped when the jackal started to shake his head back and forth. Jack was about to punch him but Alith caught Jack's fist. Alith held onto Jack as he bit Zero's arm and pulled. Zero let go but swiped at Alith's cheek. Alith let go but growled at Zero or was it Infinite now? Jack stared at the two confused. Here was the two growling at each other and before they wouldn't let each other out of their sight. "Come on!" Alith growled out. Jack gasped as the Infinite mask appeared on the jackal's face and the surrounding area became like it was on fire. "You think you could help? You can't even help yourself!" Infinite said cooly. "I don't give a damn about myself! I just want to know if my old pack is alive! What do you think I'll leave if I find them!?" Alith yelled. Infinite didn't say anything just stared at Alith. "Why would I go back to a pack that never liked me?! I just want to know about my family!! Screw the rest! Your my pack! I can't protect you if your gonna change and scare our only help away!" Alith hissed. "I don't trust you." Infinite said but collapsed with the mask and the field going back to normal. Alith stood in front of Zero's sleeping body. "Leave us but tell no one what you saw or I'll hunt you down!" Alith threatened Jack. Jack slowly got up and smiled. "Why? He's just as broken as the rest. I could still help but you two can't sleep in the pack." Jack said. "Really?!" Alith asked with a shocked smile. "Come on. Let's get more ground covered before he gets up so we'll be able to sleep during the day." Jack said as he got to the front of the wagons. Alith put Zero back in the wagon then went to push. The two walked for hours. "Hey! Let's sleep!" Jack yelled to Alith. Alith looked around the hills and saw the sun rising. "Okay!" Alith yelled back. Jack laid down in front of the wagons and Alith moved beside the wagon Zero was sleeping in. Alith looked at Zero and sighed, he had no idea what was going to happen but Alith was gonna give Zero everything Alith got. He didn't know why but he refused to give up on Zero. Alith drifted off into a deep sleep.

Zero woke up and saw Alith sleeping on the ground. He smiled but froze. He remembered his dream and what he said to Alith. He hoped it was a dream and not what happened the other night but he had this nagging feeling that it happened. He crawled out of the wagon and held onto it. His legs shaked but he felt his muscles trying to support him. Zero smiled but gasped he heard this voice in his head. "Kill them." It whispered. Zero looked around and saw no one but realized it sounded like his own voice. "Kill them all!" His voice yelled in his head. Zero shook his head, and ignored it. He missed fighting and stealing, it kept the bad part of him busy but now it wanted more after becoming Infinite it was becoming unbearable to stop thinking like how he used to. Zero walked to the other wagon and smiled, it took less effort to take a step now. Sure he was still wobbly but he was getting there. Zero sat down beside Alith and ran his hand down Alith's long wavy white,grey and black hair. Zero felt his warm fuzzy feeling, he instantly stopped and slowly stood up. He didn't like that feeling but it felt nice instead of his normal emotions of being scared and feeling useless. Zero tried to walk back to the wagon but felt his legs give out and fell. He growled at himself, he got to his knees. He tried to get up but twitched and ended up falling back down. He saw something move fast but now he didn't see anything now. Zero's tensed,he sensed something. He stood up but felt his own weight shake on his legs. Zero's ears twitched as he tried to hear anything while he scanned the area.


End file.
